Say You Love Me
by winterloveu
Summary: Chloe moved to Lima after her parent's divorce. In WMHS she joins glee club and falls for Mike. which is not appropriate because she's not ended up with her boyfriend in New York. MikexOC
1. Chapter 1

**author's note:**

**Hi everyone. :) first of all, I want to thank you for reading my first story.**

**And I wanna let you know I am a Korean, and that makes me have difficulty writing in English. so my works can be disasters in grammer.**

**But I couldn't help posting my stories. God I love Glee.**

**And I gotta tell you that heroine of this story is my original character.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee :(**

* * *

><p>00. Prologue<p>

Chloe's POV

"Chloe, hun, why don't we eat something at the rest area?"

"No thanks Mom. I'm not hungry."

My answer was dry when my mom asked me softly. We were in the car driving to the Lima. in our back seats, there were lots of boxes full of our stuffs.

My mom continued.

"But you haven't eat anything! a bag of sour worms are not for meal, you know that."

"I don't feel like eating anything, Mom. I'm sorry."

"How about some burgers from In-N-Out? You love that place don't you?"

"Mom." I said out of chill. "I said I'm not hungry."

I looked outside of window, watching everything that is not in our car.

"I know you don't want to go to Lima." She said quietly. "But you know it's my hometown. and you've been visiting there since you were 4 years old."

"I'm not upset about going to Lima, mom. you know that."

"Well, you should remember your dad and I are separated for good. It's between me and him. and it's over now."

"Oh really? so you want me to start a new life, and forget everything?" My voice started to raise.

"You think it's possible? Mom, you never told me what was going on whole time. You could've explain what made you broke up with your marriage. But instead, you dragged me here without any explain! I never had a chance to say good bye to my boyfriend! Am I your daughter or your property?"

After I spilled out, Few minutes of silence and pain blocked between us. I could feel her heart breaking apart. And it made me regret what I said. I blamed her for being irresponsible, but it didn't mean that I don't love her.

"…I'm sorry, baby." She sighed. "I promise you will tell you what happened someday. Will you please forgive me?"

"Someday I will." I whispered. "Not right now."

Rest of our driving to Lima was filled with heavy silence.

* * *

><p><strong>so... How was it? :D did you like it?<strong>

**please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Edited!**

* * *

><p><strong>author's note: I woke up this morning, and checked out the first chapter and woooooh. <strong>**I didn't know it was that terrible :O**

**I promise you I'll write better that that, from now on.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Lima or New York.**

* * *

><p>01. I'm Yours<p>

Chloe's POV

I moved to a house next to my grandparent's in Lima. They looked very happy to see their daughter and her child. At first night we had dinner together but there was no mention was made of my mom's divorce. No one tried to tell me, and it irritated me. But somehow- I was on my way to adjust to every changes. My new home, my new room, new bed… and my new school.

I transferred to William McKinley High School. It was pretty big than I expected. I felt the school is a little conservative than my previous school, but there was no much difference between them.

When I first got there and introduced myself, They looked curious. specially when I said about New York. I didn't know whether it is a good sign or not, It didn't matter to me. But in my first week at my new school passsed by with no friend. It made me frustrated.

It was Friday night, I was talking to my boyfriend Caleb on the phone. He said he misses me and I said I misses him too. I asked about a few things about my friends, and I lied about having new friends in Lima. After I hung up, I felt like a miserable person. I went downstairs to have some cookies, but my worries about calories made me stop. I went back to my room upstairs, and grabbed my guitar.

I always play a guitar and sing some of my favorite songs when I felt gloomy. It was like my personal first-aid medicine. Singing always made me calm down and feel alright about everything.

I sat by the window, and sweep the guitar. The song I chose was _I'm Yours_, Jason Mraz.

* * *

><p><em>Well you done done me and you bet I felt it<em>

_I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted_

_I fell right through the cracks and now I'm trying to get back_

_Before the cool done run out I'll be giving it my bestest_

_And nothing's gonna stop me but divine intervention_

_I reckon It's again my turn to win some or learn some_

_But I won't hesitate no more, no more_

_It cannot wait, I'm yours_

_Well open up your mind and see like me_

_Open up your plans and damn you're free_

_Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love_

_Listen to the music of the moment people dance and sing_

_We're just one big family_

_And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved love loved love loved_

_So I won't hesitate no more, no more_

_It cannot wait I'm sure_

_There's no need to complicate_

_Our time is short_

_This is our fate, I'm yours_

_Scooch on over closer dear_

_And I will nibble your ear_

_I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror_

_And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer_

_But my breath fogged up the glass_

_And so I drew a new face and laughed_

_I guess what I'm be saying is there ain't no better reason_

_To rid yourself of vanity and just go with the seasons_

_It's what we aim to do_

_Our name is our virtue-_

* * *

><p>At some point, I looked out and found someone on the sidewalk. My eyes grew bigger as I realized he was dancing to my song. His move was natural like the flow of the stream, and delicate like a bird flying in the air. It was just… amazing. When he slowed his dance, I realized that I was just flicking the strings of guitar, not singing. I had no option but to continue singng.<p>

* * *

><p><em>-But I won't hesitate no more, no more<em>

_It cannot wait, I'm yours  
><em>

_Well open up your mind and see like me_

_Open up your plans and damn you're free_

_Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours_

_Please don't, please don't, please don't_

_There's no need to complicate_

_Cause our time is short_

_This oh this this is our fate I'm yours_

* * *

><p>When my song stopped, he ended his dance neatly. I wanted to give him applause, but I hesitated if it would make him embarrassed. But against my expectation, he stood, facing my house, and took a bow. It made me smile.<p>

I wanted to see his face, but it was too dark. He went away as I watched him until he disappear from my view.

* * *

><p><strong>please review! S2<strong>


End file.
